Wild Child
by Barbarella Giorgion
Summary: Ela não sabia, não queria, não se importava, lembrava do sonho que teve com Regina e que ela a acalmava mas não adiantou sabe, ela na verdade, na verdade mais verdadeira que existia não sabia direito a importância de tudo aquilo.
1. Chapter 1

Começo.

A história começa assim, dois jovens iguais a média do jovens bruxos da época, com corpos perfeitos e sorrisos galantes. Tiago Potter de cabelos castanhos escuros bagunçados, olhos castanhos bem claros e sorriso branco, trajando uma camisa de mangas compridas pretas e a calça do uniforme de hogwarts. Sírius Black já fazia juz ao estilo novo e rebelde, uma bata azul escura e uma calça jeans, os cabelos pretos compridos e uma barba mal feita. Esse tipo todo fazia parte da filosofia que ele amou: amor livre, não como uma forma política (que ele não entendia muito), mas na prática ele amou!

Ao chegar a plataforma para pegar o trem que segui para Hogwarts várias jovens atraentes passaram a observa-los e comentar com a amiga próxima sobre eles, Sírius sorria e piscava para algumas.

-Pontas! É o último ano! O último!- Sírius não aparentava completa felicidade, e sorriso de Tiago murchou ao ouvir essas palavras.

-Não começa! O que vai ser de mim sem minha ruivinha? – Acontece que Tiago era apaixonado por Lilians Evans, um infortunio porque aparentemente Lilian o não o considerava um boa companhia, ou melhor, conseiderava-o uma péssima companhia.

-Ah, a Lene arranja uma forma de você encontrar a Espertinha.- Sírius revirou os olhos rindo. Marlene era a enteada do tio de Tiago, e melhor amiga de Lilian, o que a fazia em uma posição delicada, nada que ela se importava, Marlene era uma pessoa incrivelmente feliz e eram raras as coisas que a encomodavam. – Falando no Diabo, olha a coisa vermelha lá na frente.

De fato uma ruiva estava a uns 8m de distancia deles, junto de uma loira sorridente que não parava de pular. Ela viu os meninos e cochichou algo para Lilian, que virou o rosto na diração deles fazendo uma careta de desgosto. Tiago só conseguia pensar o quanto as férias foram boas para ela, olhos mais verdes do que nunca, e aquele corpo, aquele corpo tão perfeito que não havia regra que o impedisse de possui-lo ali mesmo, se ela quizesse.

-Oi meu lírio, meu anjo, como está linda! Esse verão te fez um bem sabe...- Ele começou a falar tentando beijar a mão de Lilian, que tirou nervosa e olhou para o outro lado.

A loira ao seu lado era Alice, uma de suas melhores amigas, animada como uma criança e muito atraente, com cabelos loiros curtos e lisos que destacavam seus olhos azuis. Foi a ela que Lilian se dirigiu.

-Cadê a Lene? Quero entrar logo no trem!- Alice riu, logo depois saiu correndo e pulou em cima de uma menina baixinha que estava próxima ao grupo, Lilian a seguiu sorridente e os meninos ficarem sem saber o que estava acontecendo direito, devido a rapidez dos acontecimentos.

Por algum motivo sempre quando o assunto cai em uma pessoa ela aparece, e foi o que aconteceu, lá estava Marlene, sendo amassada pelas duas amigas. Mas nem Tiago nem Sírius lembravam dela daquela forma, e pararam para observa-la enquanto ela comprimentava as amigas. Logo de cara repararam em seu cabelo que estava solto, chegava até o quadril, era preto e todo ondulado, ela usava uma feixa vermelha nos cabelos, que tirava os fios do rosto e mostravam belos olhos cor de mel esverdeado, usava um vestido de mangas compridas verde esmeralda que iam um pouco abaixo dos joelhos. Ela os viu e foi na direção deles com um belo sorriso no rosto. Tiago a abraçou demoradamente, tendo de abaixar pois ela continuava muito baixinha.

-Priminha, você cresceu... O que aconteceu eim?- Ele sorriu olhando-a, enquanto Sírius observava a curva que o vestido fez quando ela abraçou Tiago, e pensou que por algum motivo seu corpo estava muito atraente.

-Ai Tiaguinho- O sutaque brasileiro estava mais forte, aé, equeci de contar isso a vocês, Marlene era brasileira, e aquele sutaque sempre causara um certo arrepio em Sírius, e dessa vez foi ainda mais forte.- Cresci nada! Continuo com os meus 1,50m de altura.- Ela riu, beijando Sírius no rosto e o medindo com os olhos descaradamente.

- Sírius, você adquiriu a filosofia amor livre né... Nem imagino o porque.- Ele riu e jogou os cabelos para trás, com uma cara de safado.- Gostei, aprovado!- Agora a reação foi estranhamente outra, calma-lá, ele tá vermelho! Sim caros leitores, Sirius Black, o cachorro depravada, ficou vermelho depois de um elogio!

Marlene saiu andando, enquanto Tiago ria da cara do amigo não acreditando no que via, e o menino prendeu os cabelos se justificando mentalmente: "Mas também, sob a pressão desse olhar estranhamente prenetrantes, ela divia ter um olhar normal! Se ela não fosse tão intimidadora, menina estranha!".

Declarações da escritora:

Oi gente! Esse foi o comecinho, falta apresentar alguns personagens, os próximos capítulos serão maiores, eu prometo. Apesar de estar escrevendo cada capítulo ao som de Doors, que são meus idolos, estou tentando deixa-la mais leve que as músicas... Mas não tirarei a loucura do Jim, pois ai já considero pecado. É um desafio sabe, conseguir colocar leveza a um texto mesmo sendo um enrredo um tanto angustiante... Mas ai começo a falar de mais e perde a graça! Hehe

Bom... Estou aprendendo a usar isso daqui, e minha gramática não é a melhor, então caso uma boa alma queira me ajudar agradeceria muito!

E por favor comentem, estou escrevendo para vocês e a opinião de cada um é importante, por mais que seja negativa!

Beijos

Bárbarella.


	2. Hello, I Love You

Hello, I Love You.

Os marotos é um grupo interessante. O básico é: popularzinhos do último ano que tem dois "gatinhos", um estudioso e um babão, mas o curioso desse grupo é a personalidade de cada integrante, eles são muito unido sabe, é bonito, a forma como se arriscam um pelo outro e tudo mais, os mistérios e segredos que guardam um dos outros, é amizade mesmo, daquelas que não é todo mundo que entende e que já sentiu.

Já citamos dois marotos: O Sírius e o Tiago, faltam Remus Lupim e Pedro Pedigree, vamos procurar Remus no momento que toda a cena já descrita ocorria... Ah ali está, já sentando em uma cabine, lendo para variar, ele é assim sabe, quieto e extremamente atraente, olhos atentos castanhos claros, boca fina, barba um pouco mal feita, cabelos despenteados, meio pálido, forma uma figura misteriosa que deixa as meninas loucas. Acontece que esse jovem não é muito dado a namoro, ele se sente muito culpado por tantas coisas que não quer envolver outras meninas, o que chama mais atenção ainda das meninas.

Além de seus amigos só há uma menina que o conhece de verdade, a Marlene lembram? Pois é, eles nunca contam da onde e como mas é do conhecimento geral que eles se conhecem a anos já, e são muito próximos, existe um mito de que formam um casal, o que, acho que a pedidos de Remus, nunca foi esclarecido.

Bom, voltando a história, Remus continua lá, lendo, até que entram as três meninas: Marlene, Alice e Lílian, que adoravam ficar lá entretidas com suas conversas inteligentes sobre livros bruxos e Lílian vivia trazendo livros trouxas para incrementar a conversa.

-Lobinho (palavra pronunciada em português)!- Marlene entrou com um sorriso e ele olhou para as meninas que sentavam em sua frente.

-Esse grupo é engraçado, uma loira de cabelos curtos, uma ruiva de cabelos médio, e uma morena de cabelos longos. –Foi o primeiro comentário dele, que provocaram risos nelas. - Como estão as senhoritas?

-Estamos ótimas!- Lílian respondeu já abrindo a mala. - Trouxe livros para você. De uns filósofos que estão ascendendo no mundo bruxo, mamãe me trouxe dos EUA porque aqui ta difícil de achar. –Lílian pegou três livros, o primeiro de Adorno, chamava algo como Eros e a Civilização, que era o único ao qual se podia ver a capa.- É de uma tal escola de Frankfurt... Não deu tempo de ler direito na verdade, mas acho que é mais sua praia.

Ele olhou e colocou na bolsa, enquanto ouviam Alice falar de seu namoro tão bem sucedido, o que até certo ponto era bem fofo.

-Sabe... Acho que vou ir atrás dele- Ela se levantou e saiu, daquele jeitinho que era a Alice, todo mundo já era acostumado. Foi só ela sair que entraram Sirius e Tiago, fica entre nós mas assim que viram que as meninas estavam na cabine com Remus ficaram super empolgados, pareciam crianças.

-Meu bom e velho Aluado. - Sirius sentou ao lado de Remus, passando a mão em seus ombros- Sinti sua falta essas férias. Na verdade eles haviam passado as férias juntos, apenas a duas semanas Remus voltou para sua casa.

- Lili, você por aqui. – Era essa a conversa que se travava no outro banco enquanto os dois amigos conversavam, Tiago sentou ao lado da prima e olhou para a ruiva, que ficou vermelha, não sabemos se era de raiva ou vergonha.

-Potter, não enche. –Ela cruzou o braço, fazendo um bico meio infantil, Marlene não aguentou e começou a rir muito.

-AAAA LILI, TÁ PARECENDO UM PATINHO!- Agora a risada foi geral, deixando Lílian ainda mais vermelha e a morena que havia feito o infeliz comentário levou um baita tapa na perna.- Nossa, eu não sabia que você ainda batia nos outros!

Todos começaram a rir mais, e a ruiva se encolheu no banco, jurando mentalmente matar a amiga.

-Remus, queria muito conversar com você- Depois de uns 10m de risos compulsivos de todos os integrantes do vagão e de uma Lílian cada vez mais vermelha, Marlene declarou.

-Ah claro, vamos lá.- O menino levantou, puxando a morena pelas mãos, e os olhos verdes de Lílian começaram a crescer:

-O QUÊ?- Ela gritou.- VOCÊS VÃO MESMO ME DEIXAR AQUI SOZINHA COM ELES?

Mas os dois já haviam saído, e Tiago e Sirius abriram um sorriso

-Ruivinha!- Começou Tiago.- Agora você não precisa fingir que não gosta de mim sabe, estamos só nós dois, aqui, sozinhos...

-O Black?- Lílian apontou para o menino que estava sentado em frente a eles, e olhava atentamente o casal.

-Ele não conta querida, é quase uma extensão de mim sabe. –Tiago estava um tanto distante, já havia tentado aproximações discretas que acabaram em tapas bem doidos. –Vamos, agora você podia aceitar sair comigo, mesmo que seja pra dar uma volta turística em Hogwarts.

A Ruiva não estava acreditando nele, como assim volta turística? Quer dizer, ela já conhecia o castelo inteiro! Mas nem era essa a questão, bom tinham várias questões.. Quer dizer, o que ela ainda estava fazendo ali?

-É Potter, 1º Já conheço Hogwarts inteira; 2º Agora que eu sei que Sírius é sua extensão as chances de eu um dia sair com você passaram de nulas para negativas; 3º Eu nunca sairei com você.- Lílian se levantou e saiu da cabine, os outros dois ficaram se olhando meio confusos.

-Ow... Quanto tempo ela demorou pra responder?- Tiago perguntou olhando incrédulo para Sírius, que se focou na janela com um sorriso maroto.

Vocês devem estar curiosos para saber da conversa da Marlene e do Remus não é? Vamos lá então. Logo que saíram da cabine eles entraram em uma outra, e não falaram muito no caminho. Ao sentarem um de frente para o outro Remus passou a mão no rosto de Marlene:

-Querida... Você mudou muito.- Ele acrescentou, ela sorriu sem graça;

-Na verdade não sabe.. Todo mundo falou mas a única coisa que mudou foi meu cabelo que cresceu...

-Não! Você, sua postura, sua energia, o jeito como você olha...- A expressão de Marlene mudou, ela ficou mais séria e seu olhar mais penetrante ainda.

-Tá Lobinho... Era sobre isso... Bom, vou contar então, você sabe, passei as férias na casa da Regina...- Ela começou a falar e uma mancha vermelha entrou na cabine estrondosamente –Lili, o que foi menina?

-Ah, vocês me deixam lá, com aqueles dois monstros! Grande amiga você em Lene.- Ela sentou ao lado de Marlene, a fuzilando com o olhar.

-Desculpa, mas eu de verdade precisava, ou melhor, preciso falar com o Remus...- Marlene riu da situação, disfarçando o olhar tenso.

-Pelo amor né... Depois você fala- Lílian respirava fundo tentando se acalmar, os outros dois não entenderam bem porque ela estava tão nervosa. Sim ela era nervosa mas dessa vez tava mais nervosa que o comum. -Vou me trocar! Marlene vem comigo!- A ruiva se levantou puxando a amiga pela mão.

Depois da seleção de casas, do jantar, da conversa na sala comunal obviamente todo mundo foi dormir, afinal amanhã aulas e tudo mais. Fatos que podem ser narrados.. Hum.. A Marlene descobriu mais ou menos a causa da irritação de Lílian, Tiago Potter virou monitor chefe, como ela, a morena resolveu omitir o fato de que havia um certo tom de empolgação na voz da ruiva. Na verdade Marlene omitia muita coisa que via em Lílian sobre essa paixão, mas enfia, não devia colocar a visão na prática durante o dia-a-dia, essa foi uma das primeiras lições que teve quando foi para a casa da Regina.

Agora Marlene estava sentada sozinha em frente ao fogo, estava meditando um pouco antes de dormir. Adivinhem quem resolveu descer para a sala comunal, Sírius Black... Mas que coisa, parece até que foi predestinado, Marlene estava tão fora dali que mal ouviu o rapaz chegar, e ele achou uma ótima idéia das um susto nela.

-Oiiii Lene. –Bom, o resultado do susto foi um empurrão que fez ele ficar vermelho e Marlene ficou com uma expressão de raiva nem um pouco superficial, o que assustou Sírius. –Calma! Foi uma brincadeira.

Após alguns minutos que ela o ficou encarando aquela expressão sombria desapareceu do rosto da moça, e surgiu um sorriso.

-Sírius, deixa eu te ensinar uma coisa, quando uma pessoa está as 2h da manhã em frente a uma lareira, sentada no chão, de olhos fechados, você NUNCA assusta ela.- Ela se sentou, com calma, fazendo o rapaz estranhar ainda mais.

-Ok... Você ta me assustando, só vi coisas assim na viagem que fiz, pra um show trouxa que fui durante as férias, com a diferença que as pessoas lá estavam sobre o efeito de drogas... Como eles chamam, umas poções loucas sabe. –Ele colocou as pernas sobre as dela e começou a falar se lembrando. –Você não tomou nenhuma né?

-Não querido, não agora. –Ela riu, e ele se assustou, arregalando os olhos para a baixinha a sua frente.- Que show você foi ver?

-The Mamas and The Papas... Os caras são geniais sabe! Você os conhece?

-Mas é claro! Eles são ótimos mesmo!- Com um aceno de varinha uma música muito baixa começou a tocar. E os dois ficaram ali, conversando sobre bandas trouxas, até ambos estarem despencando de sono.

Notas da autora:

Olá corações. Hihi

Agora o enredo ta um pouco mais claro, a visão será explicada mais a seguir.. hum... peço para terem calma.

A última parte foi em homenagem a minha primeira comentadora. Obrigada querida, agora você já pode ter uma idéia melhor de como continuará.

Bom.. farei duas indicações: A primeira é do meu blog, que tem escritos bem diferentes dos que estão aqui:

.com/

Esse segundo é do sebo por qual sou responsável, tem uns livros bem legais! Vale a pena das uma passada:

.com/

Beijocas Potteristicas (?)

Bárbarella


End file.
